Love is haunted
by bigtimerushx31
Summary: When Carlos' sister enters a certain type of industry. Carlos cant believe it. and when she starts dating James. woah boy, can you say drama? yes you can,
1. Prologue

"Carlos, I m sorry! I m sorry! Selena shouted, fighting the tears that desperately wanted to fall.

Carlos threw his bags in the back of the trunk, slamming it shut when he saw Selena running out to him in his peripheral vision. He whirled around, glaring at the girl who was once his best friend. Let alone his sister.  
>Sorry? Sorry? Carlos hissed, his anger making Selena flinch. For what? Sleeping with James? Or letting me catch you? His demand was merciless, and Selena felt his heart ache with pain. He never wanted this to happen. Never.<p>

"You dont understand Carlos!" Selena tried to pull her older brother's wrist, begging for him to listen to her.

"Yes, i do. You'd rather sleep with my best friend than act like a civilized girl!"

"Carlos-"

"No Selena. It was your decision to do what you did even when i told you all the stuff about him, and on top of that you...-"

"Im what?" The girl strongly crossed her arms against her chest; ready to defend herself from the insult that was about to leave her brother's lips.

Carlos gulped, he looked at his sister; he didnt wanna hurt her but he had to tell her. The stripping industry made her look like a slut. Its a sad thing to say, cause he knew she thought he didnt have any other option, but she did.

"A..." he hesitated before looking at the ground whispering the word. "Slut."

Selena's eyes widened as tears fell from her brim eyes. "Well," she started looking him straight in the eyes as the tears fell. "If im such a slut then why dont you go and run to your hoe of a girlfriend!" Anger crept inside of her. Pointing her fingers towards his car, she tried her best to stop the tears.

"She's not a hoe!" Carlos defended her.

Selena shook her head, a "are you serious" disgusted smile crept her face. "Are you kidding me?"

She sniffled wiping her tears away she felt someone's precense behind her. She knew it was James, and she didnt turn around.

Carlos ignored his best friend, looking at Selena. "I better just leave,"

"Yeah. You should." Selena looked at the ground, hearing each step Carlos made as he entered his hummer. Starting the engine, and driving away.

"Selena. . . ." James voice echoed behind her. She turned around automatically jumping into his arms. Hugging him.

His arms wrapped around her body, cradeling her as he rocked her back and forth in his arms.

"Its okay," he whispered in his ear.

"It's okay."

Two months earlier. . . 


	2. Nobody said it was easy

**Nobody said it was easy **

**It's such a shame for us to part **

**Nobody said it was easy **

**No one ever said it would be this hard**

Seventeen year old Selena anxiously sat in the principal's office. She was in her sophmore year; and she knew what was about to go down. She hadnt done most of her studies, busy with her boyfriend and living with her brother had put alot of stress on her. Especially since her parents died.

Her long luscious brown hair fell down to her shoulders, a dark black "to write love on your arms" jacket covered her small petite figure. Making her look less attractive. She wore long black skinny jeans, she looked a mess. and the exact thing she felt useless, and she couldnt handle attention from guys at school, yet it was hypicritcal of herself since her job was craving male attention. Her nails were painted a faded purple and she barely had any makeup on.

She sat in the chair, picking at the nail polish on her fingertips, she hadnt been this scared in her life.

"Selena Garcia?" The principle asked as he opened the door. She looked down at the ground, shaking her head in response. "Yes," her voice cracked. "Im Selena." She tried her best to not cry.

"Hmph," he murmured to himself, sitting in his black leather chair behind his desk. The desk was filled with books and at least twenty different colored papers. She glanced at them, letting her mind focus on them. Seeing her name at the top of one, she noticed it was one of her report cards, she looked down. It was filled with F's and D's maybe one C. "We called your brother, we have some things to discuss."

She gave the principle a fake smile. "Alright,"

Once the smile faded, she began thinking of her brother's reactions. She had always made her brother proud of her,but ever since her parents "died" she just...stopped school. Yes, there are air quotes around died, cause her parents left them and Selena told everyone they died, to get the burden of having dead beet parents off her shoulders.

"Principle Franklin, Carlos Garcia is here."

Selena suddenly sat up straight, biteing on the nubs of her fingernails she looked at her brother who walked in a seat next to her.

"Hello Principle Franklin," he shaked the man's hand, giving his sister a glare as he sat in the seat next to her.

"What am i hear to discuss?" He held his hands firmly togethor, staring at his younger sister from the corner of his eye.

Priniciple Franklin cleared his throat, putting his attention on the siblings. "Selena has been failing all of her classes for about a year now... and we are sad to say we had decided to kick her out of Walkway High School."

"Woah woah WOAH!" Carlos argued, he automatically looked at the principle. "Why wasnt i notified of this!"

"We sent numerous letters home with Selena and nothing was done."

Carlos' eyes widened as he shook his head in disagreement. He never knew about any letters, and by the look on Selena's face, she knew about them.

"I never got any letters!" He yelled at the priniciple but he kept his eyes on Selena.

"Well im sorry Carlos, that you werent notified, but we're kicking her out."

"No, you cant do that!" Carlos looked at the priniciple, did he even acknowledge what the two of them were going through? "You know what happened to my parents, you cant take her education away from her,"

"I'm sorry Mister Garcia, what's done is done. We are kicking her out of this high school-"

"What kind of school kicks out a child that has just lost her parents!" He jumped up in anger. "Dont you see how hurt she is!" He pointed his finger in the man's face, standing in her defense.

"She isnt allowed at this school Mister Garcia, please sit down or im going to call security." The man stated in a serious tone.

He scoffed.

"Fine, Selena grab your stuff and let's go home."

* * *

><p>Nineteen year old Selena sat in backstage of the gentlemen's club. She was cradeling herself, both arms around herself as she looked around. She was alone.<p>

She was dressed casually since her shift ended. It was four thirty in the morning, and she was recklessly tired.

"Hey," Selena tapped a woman's shoulder. "Can i barrow a smoke?" She looked at the woman's hand, she was holding a whole carton of them.

"Sure sweetheart," the woman pulled out of the small carton, her southern accent showing off her sweet side. "Here ya go,"

"Thanks." She quietly responded, pulling out a lighter, she began smoking the cigarette.

She suddenly got cold chills up her spine, it was cold inside the club.

She suddenly saw her mananger, well the owner of the club, and she quickly raced to her side.

"Becca," she breathed. "Can i get my money?"

"You mean your paycheck?"The woman meanly giggled at the unprofessional girl.

"Yeah, that."

"Here you go," the blonde woman quickly handed her a tightly sealed envelope. "Turns out your were our top earner tonight," Selena quickly smiled of embarassment unaware of the envious co workers behind her.

"Really?" A brunette named Kathrine joined the conversation. Giving Selena a look of disgust, she didnt like that Selena was making more money than her.

"Yeah, its nothing big..." Selena modestly said. She could sense their jealously and fights were bound to break out any second these days.

Kathrine smiles, a fake one to be exact "No it is big. Congratulations."

Selena smiled, she never expected her to be as nice to her as she was. "Wow Katherine, Thanks."

"No problem." The brunette walked away, but she would be back. Oh, yes she would.

Selena rubbed her fingers through her hair, suddenly having the urge to pee she tightly gripped her envelope.

"Well, im gonna go." She said to Becca and she proudly smiled at the younger girl.

She nodded at the girl, and Selena quickly made her way to the bathroom. Unaware that Katherine was behind her.

Walking into the stall, she quickly did her buisness, and began washing her hands only to hear Katherine's hurtful words.

"You look great, Selena."

Another voice made her jump. "I bet your tired after all that hard work."Katherine. snickered, two other companions of her laughing along with rolled her eyes and ignored the comment, pocketing her envelope full of cash she turned to go. Kathrine was alwas jealous, she was jealous of everyone that did a better job then her, and honestly Selena had no idea why. She was pretty, she SEEMED sweet, but she sure as hell wasnt.

"I mean, just look at her. All pretty and with her cash. It's disgusting. I bet she has to work five jobs since her parents died,"Katherine smirked.

Selena scowled and tried to shove past the girl. "Let me out," she growled.

"Aw, did we upset you, Selena? Sorry, sluts like you dont deserve cash." Emma sneered, giggling at her own words.

"I bet she works here cause her brother is such of a dick he doesnt pay for her school, yaknow what i mean selena?" Katherine asked with a malicious grin.

Selena felt heat rush to her cheeks as he tried to shove past the three other girls, "Shut up! Let me through!"

Instead of an exit, Selena was given a harsh punch to the jaw. Selena stumbled back a step, whimpering softly as she fingered his lip. "Aw, is he gonna cry?" Bella sneered.

"Let's give him something to really cry about,"Katherine smiled, shoving Selena back again, the brunette's back slamming against the wall.

Selena panicked as the three girls enclosed around him. Lashing out, she kicked Katherine in the shin and darted for the bathroom door. Unseen by Selena, Emma stuck his foot out, tripping the brunette. Selena toppled forward, her face smacking against the bathroom tile. "You think you can get away, Selena?" Katherine spat, kneeling beside Selena and fisting his hair, yanking Selena' head up to receive a pained yelp, "Everyone just likes you 'cause you're so pretty. Well, you won't be when we're done with you."

Selena cringed, clenching hwe eyes shut to hold back hwe tears, "Pl-please...please don't."

Katherine chuckled, "Help her up, Emma. Time for her makeover."

Selena squirmed as Emma raised hwe back to her feet, struggling to break free and make one last attempt for freedom. But Bella socked her in the stomach with her fist, making Selena crumple over, hugging herself protectively and whimpering. "Did that hurt?"Katherine mocked, "What about this?"

Katherine kicked Selena' shin. "Or this?" Bella kicked at the other leg. "Or this?" Refisting the brown locks, Katherine flung Selena's bowed head back against the wall, making the girl cry out in agony.

"St-stop!" she pleaded, tears freely flowing down her cheeks as she blearily opened her eyes, "Please stop!"

"I don't think so,"Katherine grinned as she sent another fist flying to the girl's unguarded stomach.

Selena sobbed out in response. Her legs and stomach ached, her vision swam before her eyes, and she felt like she was going to throw up. "Help," Selena whispered out weakly, "Please someone help."

"You really think anyone can hear you?" Bella laughed cruelly.

"What the heck is going on here?"

Katherine visibly tensed at the voice, and Emma and Bella's eyes both went wide with fear. "What are you doing?" a mad man seethed, storming forward, "Get away from her!"

James ran towards Selena, angrily pushing the three girls away from her, Selena easily fell into his arms.

The three girls quickly scrambled off, running out the bathroom and out of the club as fast as they can.

"Oh my gosh," James caressed the girls cheek, her lip was bleeding and she looked like she was dead.

"Who are you?" Selena weakly asked her eyes about to close.

"Doesnt matter, we gotta get you to a hospital."

* * *

><p>Here's the first chapter. Hope ya like it. I think i will probably write the second chapter tonight, since this turned out pretty good. Kay, leave a review and let me know whatcha thinking. :)<p> 


	3. I need a doctor,to bring me back to life

**Lights will guide you home**

**and ignite your bones**

**as i tryyyyy**

**to fix you.**

James silently waited as a doctor checked Selena to see how badly she was hurt. Her lip has a bad cut, it was bleeding a bit, and she was complaining of her arm hurting.

"Okay," the doctor checked Selena's eyesight quickly before finishing her sentence. "Everything seems to be fine, you have a broken leg but other than that you are fine." She looked at the girl who was staring at her nail.

She could see James in the corner of her eye, wondering how he found her since gentlemen were allowed backstage. "Okay," she breathed, letting out a big sigh.

The woman nodded to herself, leaving the two in privacy.

As soon as the door shut, Selena's head popped up. She quickly shook off the pieces of dried nail polish she has picked off. She had her eye on James, and she smiled to herself, he was rather cute. Cuter than any other she had seen before.

Seeing the smile light up Selena's face, James smiled back. "Why are you so smiley?" He cocked his head to his left so he could look at the girl perfectly.

"Uh, nothing." She shook her head. "I was just thinking. . . " She looked back down. Though the boy was rather good looking, she couldnt trust him. She had put this thing in her mind that everyone was like her parents, that if she got attached to anyone, they would leave her. Forever. She silently gulped, the feeling of his piercing hazel on her, made her feel uncomfortable. Thoughts wandered in her head, wondering who he was. She hadnt seen him before, well, he wasnt a customer she could identify that easily.

"I dont mean to sound rude or anything but, who are you?" She quickly broke the ice.

"I'm James,"

Selena quickly gave him a look, she had no clue as how his name would figure out who he was. "And that is supposed to help be because...?"

James chuckled. "I'm James. I work at the club,"

"You work at the club?" She questioned, finding that hard to believe.

"Well, not like you do." he smiled. "i clean up after everything at around 5am when the club closes."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, i came to work early and that's when i heard you screaming for help." He looked at her sympethically, seeing how moist her eyes had become since mentioning the attack.

"Yeah,well shit happens." She faked a laugh.

"I'm not trying to be nosy but what happened-"

"Whew!" Carlos tiredly entered the room, cutting off James. Unzipping his jacket he looked at Selena. "It sure is hot out," he eyes scrolled around the room and his eyes looked at James, who suddenly became uncomfortable. "James," he angrily spoke. "What are you doing here?" He was in the mood to clench his fist.

"I was just leaving." He quickly stood up, awkwardly he turned the knob and stopped before walking out. "Bye Selena," he spoke shutting the door.

Selena was quick to notice Carlos rolling his eyes at the taller boy as he said bye.

The door closed and Carlos crossed his arms against his chest, giving Selena a disgusted look.

"What?" She asked, Carlos has been in the room for five seconds and he was already getting on her nerves.

"Why the hell was James here!" He quickly exploded. "I have told you enough about him, i dont want you hanging out with him, how many times do i have to say it?-"

"I wasnt hanging out with him, okay!" She cut Carlos off, on the verge of tears. She had just got attacked and now her brother was going to bitch at her. Typical Carlos, she angrily thought.

"Then why was he here?"

"Maybe he was here to make sure i was okay?" She angrily pointed out. "Since he was the one who found me getting attacked, God Carlos, do you even care to what happened?"She shook her head. "All you care about is who im hanging out with, and where im going! I am eighteen years old, i can make responsible decisions."

"Obviously you cant since your the one who got kicked out of highschool." He said trying to remain carlos.

"Are you going to bring this up everytime we get in a fight?" She looked at her brother is moderate disgust. "I accepted that i screwed up, but obviously you cant. Why dont you just get the hell out of here since im such a screw up." She blurted out.

Carlos chuckled in disgust, "and go where?" He looked at Selena, shaking his head repeatedly. "Look, you may not realize it, but Selena, you need me in your life okay? You may think that everything is about you in your perfect little fucked up head of yours, but it isnt. Im working two jobs to support both of us and you cant just treat me like shit whenever you feel like it. Cause believe me, if i wasnt here who knows where'd you'd be."

She looked down, brushing her fingers through her hair, he was right. She didn't mean to treat him the way she was, she had been having a tough time lately. Ever since breaking up with her overly controlling boyfriend she had been with for three years.

"Okay," she looked at her brother. "I'm sorry okay? You right as always." She rolled her eyes, as she started to giggle.

She hated it when Carlos was right.

"We have one weird relationship."

Carlos let a grin fill his face. "Yes, we do."

* * *

><p>ONE WEEK LATER. . . .<p>

Selena looked at Carlos as he drove her to the store.

"Are you sure you dont want me to come inside with you?" He asked as he parked the car.

"I'm fine," Selena quickly opened the car door almost falling out of the seat herself, but she caught herself.

"Woah, you okay?" Carlos snickered at Selena's mindless behavior.

"I'm fine." She grabbed her crutches from the backseat, letting the pads fill underneath her armpit, she stood up, letting the crutches take place. Standing up, she began walking to the store's door. "Pick me up at five alright?"

"Kay." Carlos said. In only a few seconds, he was down the street leaving her.

Selena automatically grabbed her purse, pulling out a ciggarette lighting it so fast it was placed in her mouth in less then a minute. Letting the unhealthy smoke enter her body, she quickly puffed out smoke.

She quickly pushed away for crutches, the doctor was wrong, she didnt have a broken leg, she had a sprang ankle. Selena rolled her eyes in the thought of the idiot doctor.

"You do know that smoking is unhealthy,"

Selena turned around see James, rolling her eyes.

"Dont you know you should mind your own damn buissness?" She gave him a disgusted look,throwing the cancer stick on the ground crushing it with her foot.

"Someone's in a bad mood." James looked at the girl her bittersweet attitude was a turn on to him.

She didnt bother responding. She turned around and walked in the store.

"Why do you smoke?" He asked, walking fast to keep up with her steady pace.

"Why do you care?" She kept walking, she hated when guys flirted with her. Well he wasnt technically flirting, but guys always randomly talked her and tried to take advantage of her. Luckily she had a pcoketknife in her purse incase anything.

She didnt trust anyone. She learned to no longer trust a long time ago.

"Your asking me not to care?" He genuinely asked her grabbing her wrist, she automatically spun around facing him. The brown haired boy looked at her, she had a look in eyes, it wasnt normal. She looked hurt. Like the way she did at the hospital a few days ago.

She forcefully yanked her wrist away, 'Look, i dont know frankly, my brother doesnt want my talking to you. So leave me alone okay?"

"Look, me and my brother got in a fight a few months ago. I was stupid, drunk, and i dont really like him..."

Selena rolled her eyes at the sound of her brother's name. Everything was about her brother. He got into college, he was the perfect child, everything was about him. Even when her parents lived with her, Carlos would always get the attention. A memory suddenly flashed to her mind, when Carlos was thirteen and Selena was twelve. It was Selena's birthday, they bought Carlos a dirtbike to try out, and they got Selena a shitty cake from the bakery down the street with a card that only had five dollars in it. They claimed it was of the economy but how could they afford to buy Carlos a dirtbike and not her? She always thought of that, though it was years ago she always had a grudge against her brother. She loved him, but then she hated him at the same time.

"But, i like you. And i was kind of wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight..." He awkwardly smiled.

Selena suddenly blinked. Was she dreaming? Did someone actually like her more than her brother? It was the first time. Ever. Well, not really, but thats how she felt.

"You, You like me?" A giddy smile plastered her face, her stomach suddenly felt...warm. Her stomach had a tingling sensation, unknowingly it was butterflies. Then suddenly she remembered the day Carlos came back from the fight. He was in the emergency care unit for a month. That was the month after she got kicked out of high school. It was her worst month. She remembered it perfectly,

"Yeah," James smiled about to lean in.

"No!" Selena shouted, gulping as she pushed the boy away. "No," she repeated brushing her fingers through her hair. "I cant."

"Why not?" He gave her a look, wanting to hold back curse words that were entering his mind. He knew the fight with Carlos had affected her decision. It was his worst time, he had got arrested and Carlos ordered a restraining order, something that would be on his record forever.

"I dont like you." She said halfheartedly, putting her guard up giving him a look of disgust.

"It sure seems like you did a few minutes ago." He flirtaciously smiled at Selena, the latina girl glowed when she was angry. He was determined to make her mine, though they barely knew eachother.

"Well i dont so leave me alone." She growled, grabbing a shopping cart, she let out a sigh of well... relief. She was glad she stopped herself at the moment, cause she was falling for him. And that was bad. or.. was it?


End file.
